1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a developing cartridge, a photosensitive member cartridge, a process unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses, such as laser printers, are provided with a process unit including a drum cartridge having a photosensitive drum and a toner cartridge accommodated in the drum cartridge and having a developing roller.
It is known that some process units include a separation mechanism that causes the developing roller and the photosensitive drum to make contact with each other during image developing, and keeps them separated at a warm-up.
As such a process unit, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-84647 proposes to be disposed at each side of a main body case for engagement with an engaging portion provided on each side of the developing unit, for example.